How We Get From Point A to Point B
by JGiesen11
Summary: A story of how our two favorite women went from best friends to...well read and find out. ;) Promise it will make you smile.
1. Chapter 1

Update: Written before all of Chapter 7 was released so this is "Pretend Chapter 8' IF Chapter 7 had never happened.

I own nothing but the story.

(Contains/Will Contain: Swearing & Sex) Rated: M Will get there, just be patient! And yes, I haven't given up on my first story, I Think It's Time. Patience is a virtue.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Jane Rizzoli's PoV

 _I've had…'feelings,' I guess you could call them, for my best friend Maura, since about…forever._

Jane blows out a puff of air as she puts down the pencil in her left hand and grabs her cold beer instead.

"What the hell am I doing? I'm not some girly-girl who writes long essays about her 'feelings!' Jane Rizzoli is a woman of action! Not stupid cutesy love letters and poems written in some leather bound journal!" And with that, Jane uses her boot, resting on the same coffee table now as the journal, kicking it close and sliding it off the table. Jane smiles as she brings the beer bottle back to her lips.

"See. I don't need a stupid journal."

Maura's PoV

Maura sat quietly on her sofa in the living area trying to concentrate on her forensic pathology article. However, she found that the house had fallen far too silent and was distracting her in its own unique way. Jane's absence was somewhat troubling the medical examiner. Jane wouldn't always be making noise, per say, but her presence always made itself known. Whether it was rational or not, it was as if she could feel Jane in a room before seeing her. She wondered why her best friend hadn't stopped by tonight. It was Friday and both were off this weekend. Maura decided to go for a drive.

Later at Jane's new condo

After ditching her creative writing attempt, Jane had turned on the TV to watch sports. Really she didn't care what was on, just something to distract her from the work week while she drank. She had opened her second beer and gotten much more _comfortable_. More comfortable to Jane meant, boots-off, belt-off, slacks-off. Once the more uncomfortable work elements had been removed (including her bra now laying on the back of the couch and a few buttons on her dress shirt undone) she felt free to really sink in the couch and relax.

However, only halfway through that second beer, she heard a knock on the door. Then she heard the familiar sound of her name,

"Jane," Maura said almost as a question.

"Maura," Jane whispered. Then she yelled, voice cracking, "hold on a sec!"

Jane quickly ran around the room looking for pants, any pants. Currently clad in her work shirt, socks, and boy shorts undies, she desperately searched the floor for her misplaced work pants or some discarded pajama pants, hell even a towel would work right about now. Otherwise she was going to look like Tom Cruise in Risky Business.

Before her brain even registered what was happening, Maura was unlocking and opening the door. The sight before her caused her to become concerned and amused at the same time.

Jane was running back and forth around the room, with her back to Maura, with her socks occasionally slipping on the hard wood floors. Jane would grab on to something so she didn't land on her ass but each slip left Maura in suspense and doing her very best to withhold her giggling, as to not be caught staring.

Finally, one last wide turn around the kitchen island and Jane went down.

"Oh, Jane! Are you alright? Don't move till I can assess you for any injuries," Maura spit out, going from gawking onlooker to doctor in less than a second.

"Maura! What are you doing in here? I told you to hold on. Wait, how _long_ exactly have you been in here?" Jane looked wide-eyed and panicked.

Maura crouched next to Jane. "Jane please hold still while I assess you for any bodily injuries."

"No, _Maura._ Tell me what you saw." Jane crossed her arms and gave Maura a stare down.

Maura knew there was no point in fighting so she gave in. "Fine, _Jane._ I opened the door approximately 10 seconds after you replied 'hold on a second.' I recalled from a previous conversation that phrase was just a figure of speech, but when I heard all the noise I became concerned so I unlocked the door with the key, that might I add, _you_ gave _me_."

After the long explanation that basically sounded a lot like, 'this is your fault,' Jane just decided to let the doctor do her thing and get it over with.

"Fine, so am I ok?"

"Yes you're fine, but Jane?" asked Maura.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 guys!

Thanks for the favorites and follows! Would love some reviews as well so I know if I'm doing ok! This is only my second story and the other one isn't finished yet either! lol

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Maura, can you just help me up and let me put on some pants? Please?" Jane was beyond embarrassed at this point.

"Of course," Maura said simply as she stood up and reached down to help Jane into a standing position.

"Your pants are behind the couch," Maura stated simply.

"What?!' Jane yelped. "Seriously? How did you know that? You can't even see behind there!" Jane looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jane, just look," Maura stated as if it were a plain fact. As if that's where everyone kept their pants.

Jane walked over to the couch with her arms crossed and a skeptical look on her face. To her surprise, there they were.

"But how did you-" before Jane could finish, Maura cut her off.

"Jane, whenever you get _comfortable_ , which I still don't understand why that can't include some kind of bottom attire, you always toss your dress slacks behind you. In this case you seem to have been in front of the TV so it is safe to assume you were sitting on the couch when you carelessly discarded them."

Jane just looked at Maura with one eyebrow raised and her mouth partly open. She still didn't understand how Maura could figure all that out when Jane herself couldn't find them. And they were HER pants!

"Fine Maura, whatever. Enough about the pants," Jane sighed. "Just let me get some better clothes on and you just relax. There's some wine on the counter if you want some."

Maura smiled as Jane took her pants and padded to her bedroom.

While Jane was changing, Maura examined the bottle residing on the counter, finding it a suitable choice, and poured herself a glass of wine. She then made her way back to the couch as she picked up the remote as to turn the game to mute. However, something caught her eye while she bent to reach the control.

The leather bound journal.

The same journal Maura had given Jane after she started her creative writing class.

The journal Jane had said, "Thanks Maura, but I don't do things like write in journals. I'm more of a batting cages, shooting range kinda girl."

So. Why was it out here? Over a year later…was she actually…using it? Had she been using it all this time?

Maura knew it was wrong. Maura knew she was invading Jane's privacy.

But it was on the floor.

If Jane _was_ using the journal, she wouldn't want it disrespected like that.

At least that's what Maura told herself when she picked it up and placed it down gently on the coffee table.

Hmm. Now to open it without actually _opening it._

Maura grabbed the remote as she bit down on her lip. She quickly turned up the volume and prayed Jane wouldn't come out to see what the noises was from. Then she grabbed the book and stood up and _accidently_ dropped it on the floor. Sure enough, the noise from the TV covered the fall, and it in fact had opened.

To the very first page. Most likely because it was the only one with writing on it.

Maura frowned. All that work for one sentence. She huffed and was about to close the book back up when she saw her name on the page.

Her eyes lit up.

She read in her head the one sentence, as if Jane was speaking them to her in her husky and sexy voice.

 _I've had…'feelings,' I guess you could call them, for my best friend Maura, since about…forever._

Maura gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah! Still no reviews! :( Worried over here...

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Maura slammed the journal shut and left it on the floor.

In Maura's head…

 _Ok._

 _This is Jane._

 ** _My_** _Jane._

 _Stop Maura! This is about Jane for once, not you!_

 _'_ _Feelings'_

 _Feelings can mean a multitude of things. There are a wide range of emotions that one could describe as 'feelings.' Not to mention there are tactile sensations, which humans also describe as 'feelings,' yet I highly doubt that was what Jane was impl-_

"Hey Maur," Jane said casually. She strode down the hall now clad in flannel pajama shorts and a plain tank top, with her raven curls in a messy ponytail.

"Sorry that took so long, but I figured I'd get out your pajamas and shi-, I mean _stuff_ ," Jane said sarcastically with air quotes. Maura nodded in appreciation of Jane's censorship.

"Since it's already past ten, I thought you'd wanna stay over…maybe." Jane looked away and fidgeted.

"It's cool if you don't, I mean, you probably got big plans or whatever tomorrow anyway and-"

"I'd love to Jane," Maura stated as she smiled brightly and her eyes twinkled.

"Well great! Then I'll get the bigger blanket from upstairs while you pick something to watch. Oh, and feel free to change first if you want to be more comfortable. I mean those three inch heels and that tight ass dress can NOT be comfortable after over 12 hours!"

"These heels are barely over 2 inches Jane, and this dress is surprisingly roomy in the back," Maura called up the stairs.

"Sure, Maura, sure," Jane laughed under her breath.

After Jane had disappeared at the top of the stairs, Maura went back to contemplating the meaning behind Jane's journal entry.

Back in Maura's head…

 _Stop. Stop over analyzing this Maura!_

 _This is Jane. As complex as she is to you, she is a simple woman of simple tastes._

 _She likes the Red Sox and beer._

Maura smiled to herself, with her eyes closed, as she played with her pendant. She loved her Detective with all her heart. As complex as her feelings were. She loved that she could enjoy the simple things. She loved how the two could be so different yet fit together so perfectly.

 _That's it! She likes the Red Sox, beer, and…me…It's so simple…because she's simple. When we are together, life is so, so…simple. I think I could get used to that._

Maura smiled to herself. She giggled to herself as she walked to Jane's bedroom, thinking how silly it was for her to have thought Jane was talking about 'tactile sensations.'


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my God…Just finished watching the last episode of Season 7. Just so sad it's over. :'( Binge watching Shameless to get my Sasha/Maura fix. God, naked Maura is breathtaking!

POINT IS, This is all is as if Season 7 never happened.

* * *

Chapter 4

When Maura arrived in Jane's bedroom she was slightly shocked to see the pajamas Jane had chosen for her. Maura had left several sleepwear options at Jane's over the years, all of which Jane offered to replace after the fire along with the rest of Maura's left behind belongings, but Maura of course refused. As soon as Jane got settled into the Professor's townhouse, Maura brought the exact same number of outfits she had left at Jane's apartment, along with her toiletries and necessities that had accumulated there. As soon as she did, Jane finally did feel at home there.

The pajamas Jane had left out were by far the skimpiest Maura had at Jane's place. Jane usually picked out the ones that covered the most skin, even though Maura often put those away and chose a less conservative pair with the argument that, 'it always gets so warm in your apartment Jane.' Honestly, Maura just wanted to enjoy Jane's lingering looks, reddened cheeks, and the extra sensations when the two's skin would touch, as one would reach for the remote or a drink.

So Maura causally removed her silk bra and slipped on the nightie, imagining what it would be like to have Jane be the one removing it. The thought alone made her panties even damper. She was aware of how her cheeks shown through the back of her thong, due to the petite size of her nightie. In hindsight she could understand why it would be 'inappropriate' for friends to wear such things to sleepovers. Maura realized, although she may not be accustomed to all social norms, this would be much more appropriate to wear for a potential lover. However, in this case that seemed to be what Jane was. That thought alone quite excited Maura as she swiftly exited the bedroom.

"Hey Maur." Jane said, without turning from the counter to look at her friend. "So I thought you might wanna eat something. I know it's kinda late, but I haven't eaten yet so I figured you might not have eith-uoua…" When Jane turned around, the sight before her left her literally speechless and a little bit dumbfounded.

"Wa-well, I thought you mi-might want something to um…eat?" Jane said, as she raked her eyes up and down Maura's body, suggesting she had an appetite for something entirely different.

Maura dually notice the darkening of Jane's eyes and began grinning a seductive smile to hint that she was happy to have Jane's approval.

"See something you like there, Detective," Maura asked playfully.

Clearly caught ogling, Jane blushed and started trying to explain her staring.

"I was, a, I was just, admiring you're very nice um…pajama, uh top. Um did you, uh forget the… a…bottoms?" Jane blushed even redder this time as she turned away to hide her face, and to deliberately stop herself from staring.

"Of course not Jane," Maura laughed. "You picked this nightie out in particular for me to wear tonight, don't you remember?" Maura paused to let backward facing Jane sweat it out a little longer. "Surely you knew there were no bottoms. "Or if it wasn't for me, did you want to wear it?"

Jane slowly turned around with her eyes scrunched up, brow furrowed, and hand on her forehead.

"NO, Maura…I 'did' leave it out for you," Jane muttered out

"That's too bad." Maura said with a slight sigh.

"Wha-" Jane opened her eyes and dropped her hand, as this statement caught her completely off guard.

Jane had no any idea what she was in for.

"Here," said Maura, as she held out the tiny nightie in one hand as an offer to Jane.

There Maura stood in the middle of the room, right in front of Jane; yet now she was completely nude with the exception a black lace thong.

"Oh…My…God," Jane gapped. She took the offending nightie, that was previously obscuring her view, and unceremoniously discarded it on the floor. Then, this time, without a single pink tint to her cheek, she looked over Maura's sexy body agonizingly slow.

The second Jane dropped that nightie on the floor, Maura new she had Jane hooked. There would be no running. The dropped nightie was Jane saying, 'I'm in.'

As Jane's eyes gazed at Maura's gorgeous breast, she couldn't help but move forward. She glanced into the M.E.'s eyes asking for permission. The doctor nodded as she bit down on her lower lip. Jane hesitantly lifted her now shaking hands, mere centimeters from The Rack of God. Seconds later, the Goddess who owned them pressed Jane's scared hands with her own soft smooth ones into her voluptuous bosom.

"Mmm…" Maura hummed with pleasure, as she removed her own hands, previously covering Jane's, as Jane's became more confident.

"Oh. My. God…Maura? Maura, what am I doing; what the Hell am I doing? I don't know how to do this!" Jane used her eyes to look back and forth between her and Maura since her hands were still a little occupied.

Jane's hand slid down Maura's breast to rest on her hips while she rested her forehead against Maura's.

Maura cupped Jane's cheek and looked in to Jane's bewildered eyes, "I know you're scared sweet girl, and that's ok. I'm scared too. Just do what feels natural. It's just you and me, like always."

Jane and Maura both smiled.

* * *

Will post more soon! I just had to end here! Sorry if I gave anyone blue balls!


End file.
